Paz entre Héroes
by Xenomorfa2000
Summary: Los planes de Ganondorf son interrumpidos por una silueta extraña, cuyo poder lo deja débil en la cama de Link, sin otra opción que aceptar los planes de los otros. A cada tiempo que pasa, unos sentimientos extraños por el joven Hyliano invaden su corazón. Los personajes de Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Para empezar. Los personajes de la saga de The Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen.**

 **Es un fanfiction dedicado a los fan de GanLink igual que yo. Si no le gusta las relaciones homosexuales mejor que no sigas leyendo. Los personajes estarán ambientados en el videojuego The Legend of Zelda Twitlight Princess.**

La brisa que tocaba su piel apenas la notaba; ya que las pulsaciones de su corazón que hiba a cien por hora lo desconcentraba del frio. Lo estaba observando armado, preparado para contratacar en el momento justo. La adrenalina lo consumía. Lo mantenía firme y alerta a todo movimiento minúsculo de su oponente...Ganondorf.

El muro que había creado su enemigo no dejaba que Zelda le ayudara. Estaba solo, mano a mano contra él; espada contra espada.

Ganondorf: Admito que has sido un oponente duro de roer para ser solo un crio. Pero me estás empezando a cansar. Te he dado opción de uír y vivir, pero insistes en conseguir una muerte segura. Y te aseguro que no lo estoy disfrutando.

Link: ...Nadie disfruta de la guerra; pero el reino no te pertenece. Y prefiero luchar hasta mi muerte, a dejar a gente inocente morir bajo tu mandato.

Ganondorf:...Ni si quiera sabes lo que voy a hacer. Pero te aseguro que si quisiera matar a tu raza lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo. Solo quiero dar mejor liderazgo que tu reina del tres al cuarto.

Dijo con una suave risa con los labios sellados.

Link: ¡NO VUELVAS A INSULTARLA!. ¡ELLA SERÁ MEJOR QUE TÚ EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS!.

Ganondorf: ¡PUES SI TAN BUENA REINA ES!. ¡¿POR QUÉ SOLO PIENSA EN EL BIEN DE LOS VUESTROS Y NO DE TODO EL MUNDO COMO LOS MÍOS?!.

Dijo ya alterado por la contestación del joven. Las palabras del gerudo dieron un efecto de muded en el joven hyliano. Link; dudoso; hiba a decir algo cuando de repente una niebla negra les tapó la vista. Ambos luchaban por volver a ver. Alertas ante cualquier ataque; de repente la niebla se va disipando para aparecer un barón de gran altura, delgado y encapuchado en medio del enfrentamieno.

El silencio se hizo un minuto entero hasta que ese ser miró hacia Ganondorf para empezar a hablar.

(Desconocido): Vaya vaya. ¿He llegado en mal momento?. A mi me parece que no. Me parece una situación oportuna para deciros que me quedo con el reino.

Esas palabras dejan atonitos a los enfrentados.

Ganondorf: ¿Pero quién cojones eres para decir eso?.

(Desconocido): Pues soy el que te quitará y se quedará con tu no reino. No eres el único que desea sentarse en ese trono y mandar con un gran poder en cada una de tus sílabas.

Ganondorf: Me da igual lo que tú quieras. Ese castillo es mío; y como te atrevas a quitarmelo, no querrás volver a verme es tu puñetera vida.

Contestó dejando de lado el enfrentamiento con Link.

(Desconocido): Oh; no me digas. y ¿cómo me explicas que estés tirado en el suelo sin apenas aliento?.

Ganondorf: …¿Qué…?.

Ganondorf no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que sorprendentemente, el enemigo le lanzó un hechizo probocando que callera al suelo y que su espada resvalara de sus manos para acabar a metros de él.

El intruso la agarró para deja que le atravesara un lateral de su pierna izquierda.

El gerudo no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Link, lo observava todo desde su posición. En el momento que vió ser atacado de tal manera a su archienemigo, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por él.

El pelirojo observava desde el suelo el arma en posición de atravesarlo de nuevo, pero esta antes de que le tocara. Vió como el joven Hyliano atacá al extraño que le hace soltar la gran espada.

El oponente se mueve violentamente para quitarse la espada del joven de su cuerpo. Link sale empujado por el otro para ver luego como se acerca a él. Este no duda de cogerlo del cuello para hablarle al oído.

(Desconocido): Yo que tú; no seguiría por ese camino. Estás dando paso a que te entierre.

El muro mágico había desaparecido al quedar inconsciente su creador ante la gran baja de fuerzas perdidas anteriormente por Link y ahora el nuevo.

Link lo observó por un momento, y con una gran fuerza de voluntad, adrenalina y coraje. Levanta su espada para rajar la capucha del extraño que acaba por cortarle el ojo. Este se queda gritando en dolor, para que mientras, Link aprovecha para llamar a Epona en dirección a Ganondorf. Cuando llega a su lado galopando. Le pide ayuda a Zelda para subirlo.

Zelda: Link, Epona no va a aguantar contigo.

Link: ¿Quién a dicho que iría con Epona?.

Zelda: …¡Link!.

Él, instantaneamente, le da un cachete a la yegua para ver como huye a casa con los dos sobre ella.

Link corrío hacia el caballo ya recuperado y ya relajado de Ganondorf. Era más alto que su yegua, pero pudo subir. Al momento de coger las riendas. Azota al caballo para uír velozmente a casa.

(Desconocido): Niñato de mierda...Almenos tengo lo que quería. No creo que vuelvan a acercarse esos ni por asomo, y si es así, me ocuparé de ellos en persona.

Acabó diciendo con una risa sicópata.

Link llegó a su casa para ver a Epona ya sin nadie en su lomo. Ató al caballo para subir a su hogar.

Solo tubo que abrir la puerta para oír la voz de la joven princesa hablarle.

Zelda: Oh, por las diosas, estás a salvo. Pero...Da igual, Ganondorf puede despertar en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo deseas acabar con él?.

Esto dejó paralizado al chico.

Link: ¿Acabar con él?. Ya lo has visto. Está muy débil. Tenemos que ayudarlo.

Zelda: ¿Cómo que ayudarlo?. Ha intentado matarnos.

Link: Y el otro ha intentado acabar con él y puede que esté peor que Ganondorf. Da igual que sea nuestro enemigo. Soy un héroe. No un asesino. Y no voy a matar a nadie en mi cama. Hay que ayudarlo y para cuando se recupere, podríamos hacer un trato y plan.

Zelda se quedó en silencio con el escozor en la garganta por la culpa de la rabia que la comía por dentro. Pero solo se limitó a asentir para traer todo lo que el Hyliano le pedía.

Después de todas las curas hechas al Gerudo. Zelda fué con Epona a buscar soldados para traer y vigilar a Ganondorf mientras creaban un plan para quitarse a la nueva alimaña de encima.

Llegó a pasar una hora después de la marcha de Zelda. Tiempo que le dió al Gerudo de recuperar algo de fuerza suficiente para despertar. Link lo observó un rato hasta que este se dijó en su mirada.

Link: No te preocupes. Nos hemos ocupado de tu salud. Estás en mi casa. Será mejor que sigas descansando.

Ganondorf: Para acabar...conmigo.

Link: Ya le he dicho a Zelda que nos soy un asesino. Y otra, si fuera asi, ya no estaría despierto.

Ganondorf: …¿Y ella?.

Link: Se a ido a buscar guardias a lomos de mi yegua. Y si preguntas; el reino está en manos ahora de ese loco demente asesino que nos interrumpio hace más de una hora.

Ante esas últimas palabras, Ganondorf no pudo evitar dar una mueca de frustración.

Link: ¿Una cosa?. Ya que tenemos tiempo ahora de hablar hasta que llegue ella, te quería preguntar antes por qué quieres el reino.

Ganondorf: …¿Estás diciendo que atacas sin saber las intenciones de tu oponente?...Penoso.

Link le dió una cara indiferente a la de antes haciendo que decidiera seguir el otro.

Ganondorf: Yo provengo de unas tierras en las que abunda la muerte. Soy el rey de las gerudo, y como rey debo de preocuparme de que tengan una vida feliz y buena, además de prospera. Te digo yo que os molestaría menos si tu reina no fuera tan dura con nosotros.

Link: Bueno; sois reconocidos como grandes asaltantes, ladrones, piratas, etc… Digo yo que por algo os apartaron, no?.

Ganondorf: Chico...En el fondo admito que somos algo...ladronzuelos por así decirlo…

Aquello produjo una pequeña risa al joven Hyliano haciendo lo mismo Ganondorf al verlo.

Ganondorf: Pero, aún no entiendes, casi nadie quiere entender, sobretodo si eres diferente. ¿Cómo te sentirías; si todos los tuyos dependieran de ti, y los vieras morir día a día, viendo como sufren mientras además de aceptar las horribles condiciones, el hecho también de ser repudiados solo por ser distinto. Seremos malos en algo, sí, pero eso como todo el mundo. No estaríamos así, si al menos tuvieramos un lugar decente donde vivir y no ser apartados de los demás, haciendo distinción de lo peor.

Link se quedó mudo ante aquellas palabras. Pues en parte le hizo ver de otro modo todo.

Se quedó observandolo, sin que se diera cuenta, se quedó mirando esos profundos ojos dorados; haciendo que unos sentimientos raros se apoderaran de su mente; llegando al punto que tuvo que apartar la mirada de lo incómodo que se sentía con esas sensaciones.

Ganondorf lo notó, no había apartado la mirada de él hasta que lo hizo el Hyliano; ya que esos ojos azules brillantes, lo dejaron imnotizado durante todo el tiempo. Se enfrentó a él varias veces en distintas líneas de tiempo, pero nunca tuvo tiempo de estudiarlo detenidamente. Ahora que estaba inmóvil en su cama. Tenía tiempo de observarlo, ver detenidamente sus ojos, rasgos; todo de él, lo extraño. Que le estaba empezando a gustar todo lo que veía y lo que vio de él.

Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Link rompió el silencio haciendo que el Gerudo le diera toda su atención de nuevo.

Link: ¿Cómo crees como vamos a acabar con el nuevo invasor del reino de Hyrule?.

Ganondorf se quedó en silencio ante la falta de ideas. Su mirada se perdió en las esquinas de la habitación hasta encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos azules que lo dejaron estupefacto antes.

De nuevo volvieron las sensaciones extrañas a ambos. Link se acercó inconscientemente al Gerudo para sentarse a su lado. Las miradas aún seguían conectadas. Sin pensarlo. El joven se acercó lentamente al rostro de su supuesto enemigo para observar como este cerraba lentamente los ojos a su cercanía. Antes de que ambos pudieran seguir acercandose. Unos golpes suenan en la puerta dando la señal de que había llegado alguien. Link se alejó al momento de recuperar la cordura de nuevo. Ambos desviaron la mirada para que luego el joven preguntara a grito quien era el nuevo.

Una voz femenina tapada por el bloqueo de la puerta suena dando aviso de que había llegado.

Zelda, Link y Ganondorf se encontraban juntos en la habitación. El silencio era sólo interrumpido por la voz de Zelda.

Zelda: He conseguido traer unos soldados desamparados, ya que habían huído del castillo desde que tú saliste del castillo para enfrentarte a Link.

Ganondorf: Buff…

La Hyliana le dio una mirada con los ojos entre cerrados llenos de enfado.

Link: Bueno, ¿se os ocurre algo que hacer?. Podriamos pedir ayuda a otros reinos para poder quitarnos a esa alimaña que ha llegado sin preguntar.

Zelda: Estaría bi…

Ganondorf: ¡¿Y volver a mandar esta para volver desde el principio?!. Ni de coña.

Zelda: ¡¿Y qué quieres, governar tú?!. Eso ni lo sueñes, es mi reino.

Ganondorf: ¡Creo que sabes que no tendría que ocupar tu trono, si almenos nos dieras lugar donde vivir a los mios!.

Zelda: Ja, para que robéis o saqueeis todo lo de Hyrule.

Ganondorf: Ni si quiera sabes de nuestras intenciones. Te crees que es por poder, pero me preocupa más darle un lugar decente a mi pueblo que el tener una tiara en la cabeza para que cuando todo el mundo me mire se ponga de rodillas para dejarse hacer lo que sea.

Link: ¿Y por qué no?.

Zelda y Ganondorf: ¡¿Qué?!.

Link: ¿Y por qué no le das parte de tus tierras, Zelda?. Derrotamos juntos al enemigo, a cambio de paz y tierras para los Gerudo.

Ganondorf: Suena bien, aunque prefería todo Hyrule, pero no me puedo quejar.

Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

Zelda: Ni de broma. No puedo dejar parte del reino de Hyrule, en manos de...de…¡de este!.

Ganondorf: Parece que prefieres que siga cogiendo tu trono a la fuerza, parece ser.

Zelda: No es que prefiera, es que no te quiero aquí, en estas tierras.

Link: Zelda, nadie quiere tener a un enemigo poseyendo parte de las tierras de nadie. Pero creo que es la opción más madura y con ventajas que tenemos hasta ahora.

Ganondorf: El Hyliano tiene razón; y tú lo sabes... princesa.

Acabó diciendo con una sonrisa malévola provocando una cara llena de rabia a la mujer.

Zelda: ...Está bien. Una parte de mi reino será tuyo. En la que gozarás de praderas y lagos para la construcción de hogares para tu pueblo. Pero esto no se hará hasta que no lo firmemos en un acuerdo con pergamino y tinta.

Ganondorf: Me parece lógico.

Link: Bueno, ahora que tenemos resuelto nuestro conflicto, ¿qué tal si ahora volvemos a como quitarnos de en medio a ese?.

Zelda: Puede, ¿cómo se encuentra el otro?.

Dijo señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza al Gerudo.

Ganondorf: Bien, creo que ya puedo levan…¡aah! spss.

El dolo lo atravesó en la pierna y pecho al intenta sentarse.

Link: Creo que será mejor que sigas descansando, Zelda a ayudado a recuperarte algo, pero aún sigues débil. Y no intentes curarte, tu apenas tienes fuerza para moverte.

Ganondorf: No soy tan inutil chico.

Zelda: Pero ahora sí. Será mejor que sigas descansando. Yo me ocuparé de hacer los papeles.

Link: Yo voy a hacer algo de comer. Estoy hambriento, y no dudo de que vosotros también.

Pasó una hora desde que se dispuso a cocinar Link. Había hecho un caldo de verduras con algo de carne cocida. Cuando acabó de prepararlo, llevó la olla a la mesa. Zelda apartó los pergaminos al ver que se acercaba con peso encima.

Después de servir la comida en cuencos, uno de ellos lo llevó a junto de Ganondorf.

Este, dirigió su mirada al plato al momento.

Las tripas empezaron a rujirle cuando llegó su exquisito aroma a su olfato.

Con delicadeza cogió el cuenco para empezar a soplar la cuchara acabando por meterla y probar el caldo.

Estaba delicioso, sin poder evitarlo, empezo a devorar torpemente el caldo, ya que le quemaba la lengua, pero no podía evitar el seguir comerlo.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Espero que os guste esta historia. Espero oír comentarios. Intentaré acabar cuanto antes el próximo.**

 **Gracias por todo.**


	2. Luego del desastre

Capítulo 2

Luego del desastre.

Las horas pasaron tranquilas, pues desde la comida solo se oía la respiración ronca de Ganondorf en la cama de Link, mezclado con el suspiro suave del Hyliano apoyado en la mesa dormido.

Zelda estuvo dándole los últimos retoques al contrato. Dando el último punto con la pluma. Acaba con ello. Esta se recuesta en el reposa espaldas de la silla, para luego dar un suspiro de cansancio. La luz de la tarde se hacía presente. Pues el sol se encontraba dividido por el horizonte de Hyrule.

El brillo de este había ido directo a los ojos de Link para despertarlo lentamente. Este, abrió los párpados suavemente, para que las pupilas intentando enfocar el entorno se empequeñecieran por la luminosidad. La saliva goteaba en la mesa, y una gran marca roja quedó marcada en su moflete derecho después de despegarlo de estar horas en la madera.

Con ojos adormilados, miró a toda la estancia, hasta encontrarse con la vista de Zelda.

Ella al ver que estaba despierto y fijándose en ella, se acercó con una sonrisa junto a él.

Zelda: ¿Qué?, ¿qué tal la siesta?.

Link: ...Bien, bastante bien. ¿Qué tal está el otro?.

Zelda: ...Bien. Ha estado durmiendo todo el rato. Yo ya he acabado los papeles. A si que cuando quieras, despiertalo para que lo lea y lo firme.

Link: ...Está bien. ¿Has pensado algo para solucionar lo otro?.

Zelda: La verdad...por ahora; no se me ha ocurrido nada. Pero creo que será mejor idea que lo hablaramos entre todos para llegar a una idea de una vez por todas.

Link: Sí...pues iré a despertarlo.

La princesa asintió con la cabeza cuando Link le señaló su propia habitación con el dedo pulgar.

Link se acercó tranquilamente a su cama para acabar observando al huésped que ocupaba su cama. Ganondorf permanecía con la boca entreabierta mientras pasaba su mente en un profundo sueño.

El joven Hiliano se acercó a las mantas para quitarselas lentamente al gran rey Gerudo mientras que lo meneaba suavemente con la otra mano. Este abrió poco a poco los ojos para pararlos al joven. Una sensación de deseo e incomodidad invadió toda la estancia, algo que asustaba a sus portadores que los demás lo notaran.

Link: Zelda...pide que te levantes para...firmar los papeles en acuerdo para compartir tierras. Y, también para que ayudes a crear un plan para nuestro actual problema.

Ganondorf apartando la vista de los ojos del Hiliano, los posó en sus pies para contestarle.

Ganondorf: Está bien, deja que me desvele de mi sueño aún presente.

Link asintió mientras se apartaba pocos centímetros de la cama.

Todos estaban a la mesa, Link se encontraba observando el firmado de papeles, Zelda se encontraba a punto de leer su tratado a Ganondorf.

Zelda: Yo, Zelda, Princesa del crepúsculo y princesa de Hyrule; acepto el repartir mis tierras con Ganondorf, El Rey Gerudo. Le otorgo un cuarto…

Ganondorf: Espera…¿un cuarto?. Reina, que sepas que si te ayudo es por el amor a mi pueblo y mi deseo de querer quedarme con parte de tus tierras, por lo menos la mitad…

Zelda: ¡¿La mitad?!. Tú aún tienes tus tierras y dándote mi mitad haría que tubieras más tierras de las acordadas, además, Hyrule hará acuerdo de que ambos reinos se lleven bien, como uno solo. Si quieres salir de esta lo mejor será que nos ayudemos todos y te daré unas tierras dignas para tu pueblo si tú lo aceptas claro.

Ganondorf apartó la mirada hacía otra parte para dar un gruñido de frustración. Unos segundos después de su acto, volvió la mirada seria hacía la mujer Hiliana.

Ganondorf: Está bien. Pero quiero que al menos se basta la zona y agradable para mi pueblo.

Zelda: Tranquilo, lo será.

Ella prosiguió con la lectura.

Zelda: Le otorgo un cuarto de mi reino para dar un hogar a su pueblo. Pueblo que los habitantes de Hyrule aceptarán además de las Gerudo; creando así un acuerdo de paz para la eternidad entre ambos reinos. Todo insulto, daño, o acto no correspondiente al pueblo Gerudo será castigado en las mazmorras o la decapitación, mismo castigo para el pueblo Gerudo. Muy bien...te toca leer el tuyo, para que sepas que no se firmará nada hasta la aprobación de los dos.

Ganondorf: ...Yo, Ganondorf, Rey Gerudo; acepto las tierras otorgadas por la Reina Zelda a cambio de paz y respeto entre ambos reinos. Paz eterna en la que participará la colaboración de mis Gerudo y los Hilianos en dar ayuda, y vida normal a cada habitante como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nuestras tierras. Mi pueblo tendrá prohibido el dañar o insultar al pueblo de Hyrule. Pueblo que será como el mío gracias a la paz otorgada por Zelda y yo.

Zelda: Bueno; ¿aceptas?, o lo ves inaceptable.

Ganondorf se mantuvo callado observando su parte del trato en pergamino. Unos segundos después de lo dicho por Zelda, Ganondorf cogió la pluma bañada en tinta para empezar a escribir su firma, algo que repitió Zelda después de Ganondorf.

Zelda: Muy bien. Ahora que estamos unidos, si quieres parte de mis tierras entregadas a ti, será mejor que nos quitemos el problema que sufre ahora mismo el reino de Hyrule.

Link: Sí; no se de donde ha salido ese hombre, pero muy seguro que cuanto más esperemos peor será para todo el mundo.

Ganondorf: ¿Y se te ocurre algo Hiliano, o a ti, princesa Zelda?.

Dijo el rey Gerudo mirando detenidamente a los dos Hilianos.

Zelda: Yo...podría unir las tropas que tienen mis padres con las demás de Hyrule e intentar eliminar a ese parásito.

Ganondorf: Zelda; ni si quiera sabes si tus tropas podrán eliminarlo.

Link: En eso tiene razón Ganondorf mi princesa. Pues ese ser ha acabado casi con Ganondorf con apenas esfuerzo.

El rey Gerudo detuvo su mirada en la del joven algo enrojecido por lo dicho. No entendía el porqué de ello; pero no podía evitarlo.

Link: Igualmente...es buena idea con lo de las tropas. Pero habría que enfrentarse a ciegas a ese invasor. A caso...si uno se pone de la parte de él, puede que descubramos más de sus intenciones o poder.

Toda la atención fue dirigida hacia Link. Ambas personas dirigieron su mirada hacia el joven para quedarseles mirando.

Ganondorf: Puede que sirva.

Zelda: ¿Pero comó que sirva?. Será un suicidio.

Ganondorf: Para nosotros sí, pero para otra persona que no lo haya visto ese ser además de saber interpretar su papel de querer saber más estará a salvo.

Zelda: ¿Y quién será esa persona?...

Link bajo la mirada recordando tristemente a Midna, una gran comecocos pero buena amiga.

Link: Midna...era una gran actriz, ese papel le iría que ni pintado.

Zelda apuntó con sus ojos al gran Gerudo demostrandole odio en su mirada, pues; Ganondorf había acabado con la vida de Midna caundo Link intentó enfrentarse a él.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia. Nadie soltaba ni una sola palabra; solo era audible las respiraciones de los demás y el silencioso dolor transformado en lágrimas de Link.

De repente; golpes se escuchan en la puerta, golpes que despiertan a los demás de sus mundos. Link se apresuró a abrir la puerta para encontrarse uno de los soldados de Zelda llegados de su castillo.

Soldado: Link; hemos traído este ser que pregunta por vos, no se si la reconocéis.

Dijo el hombre enseñando entre sus brazos a una Midna inconsciente.

Notas de autor:

Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada con la otra historia y en mi casa. Igualmente espero que lo disfruteis.


End file.
